I Believe
by Aloh Dark
Summary: Would be PG but Duo get neky!!! Slash!!!!!!!!!! 2x5!!! DuoxWufei!!!!! One of my fave pairings!!! Basically Duo runs to Wufei after something happens with Heero. Very sappy!!! And it is better than I'm making it out to be. r/r please!!! bad spelling, bad g


Gwing isn't mine!!!!!!!!!!!!! Neither is the song but I have no idea who sings it or what the title is. Please tell me who if you know!! You see this is on my sisters 'Love Mix' cd that she burned from my other sister that's in Virginia. So I don't exactly know who sings it or what not…… But it is defiantly NOT mine.

//Walk blindly to the light 

and reach out for his hand//

Duo ran as fast as he could while being blinded by tears. His whole world had just fallen apart and he needed to get away from it all. He knew he couldn't turn to Heero for the simple reason that it was Heero who was making him cry. He wouldn't dare to bother Quatra with his pain because Trowa had a violent jealous streak that he didn't want to feel. So that left him one option. He was running to Wufei. He knew that they hadn't been the best of friends but he also knew that Wufei would be able to help. Duo needed human contact and he had a feeling that Wufei would be more than willing to help in there. 

He finally saw the blurry lights of Wufei's house and slowed down. He was exhausted when he reached Wufei's door. Knocking heavily he slid down into a sitting position. But he fell inside the house when the door was opened.

"Duo?"

"Wufei."

Wufei took in Duo's ragged cloths and tear stained face. He held out his hand to help Duo up. But Duo looked at it for a moment before grabbing it.

//don't ask any questions 

and don't try to understand//

Once Wufei pulled Duo to his feet, he shocked them both by scooping Duo into his arms. Not wanting to put him down, Wufei carried him up the stairs into Wufei's bedroom, the only bedroom in his house.

As he set Duo on his king sized bed he noticed that Duo had fallen asleep in his arms. Deciding that the cloths Duo wore were to ruff and dirty to wear to bed, Wufei got an extra pair of his that were big on him but would be okay on Duo's long frame. He walked back to the bed to undress Duo but ended up staring at him. Duo looked so gorgeously innocent while he slept and Wufei didn't want to wake him. But he then remember all the times they were together in safehouses and how Duo didn't wake for anything short of danger.

Wufei set his cloths on the floor next to the bed and then looked at Duo trying to what would be best to take off first. He decided to start with his shoes. Rolling up his pant legs to get to the top of his boot, Wufei was amazed the Duo could fit such big feet in such small shoes. Duo's shoes had to be a good two sizes to small. He placed the shoes down neatly side by side. He then placed Duo's black socks in each shoe. With his feet done Wufei pondered what to do next.

His shirt seemed like the next best thing to take off so he sat on the bed to undo the buttons. Duo's black shirt was made of cotton but it felt different to Wufei's hands. When he got off Duo's over shirt he looked at the tag, Egyptian Cotton, only made on Earth. Figuring that it'd be just as easy to get Duo'd next shirt he began to pull it up. But when his hands touched Duo's skin a jolt ran through him and he shivered.

'Come on Chang! Stop being such a woman.'

Resuming the undressing of his friend, Wufei tried to steel his nerves. Little did it work. Duo's chest and torso were master piece. Finely sculpted by loving hands. His mussels weren't bulging but they were there, and bespoke of a strength you couldn't imagine. Moving up the bed a little, and then straddling Duo's waist, Wufei positioned Duo's arms to reach above his head. Feeling a little guilty about the position, Wufei quickly pulled the shirt off Duo and then he got off Duo. Wufei knew that next would be the hardest part of all.

Wufei's hand shook slightly as it went towards the waist band of Duo's pants. Slowly his unbuttoned and unzipped them. He sighed with relief as he saw that Duo wore boxers. Wufei kneeled next to Duo and placed his arm around his lower back to lift him slightly. Gently he pulled Duo's pants down one handed. Once they were around Duo's knees, Wufei got off the bed and pulled Duo's pants off the rest of the way. This time he carelessly placed Duo's cloths on his shoes.

Duo lay nearly naked on his bed. Wufei had to take a step back while breathing deeply. He had known he was attracted to Duo for some time but this removed all doubt. Hurriedly Wufei redressed Duo in his dark blue pajamas. 

//Open up your mind 

And then open up your heart//

Duo slowly opened his eyes and turned his head as Wufei walked out of the room. Duo didn't want to be alone tonight so he followed Wufei. Duo walked downstairs tiredly and on shaky legs. Duo had only been in Wufei's house once and that was when he'd first bought it. But Duo trusted his feet to take him to Wufei, and they did so. I took Duo a good half hour to make his way through the house to the kitchen in the very back.

"Wufei?"

"Duo! What are you doing down here? I thought you were sleeping."

"I was but I woke up alone. I don't want to be alone." Duo's eyes were huge and filled with pain.

Wufei couldn't turn away that face no more than he could turn on Nataku. "Sit down. I'll make you something to eat."

"Thank you." They were silent as Wufei made Duo a quick meal of eggs and toast, along with some coffee. He even remembered to put in ten spoonfuls of sugar and a lot of cream in Duo's cup.

After he gave Duo his meal, Wufei poured himself a cup of black coffee and sat down across from Duo. "You want to tell me what happened?"

"Okay. But don't say anything while I tell you."

"Okay I won't."

Duo finished eating and sat looking at his mug. "I'm in love with Heero."

That was something Wufei never thought he'd hear and it cause his eyes to widen.

"I was going to tell him that tonight but he beat me to the bullet. He told me about this girl he works with and how he was in love with her. I sat and listened to it all. Not once did I let him see how he hurt me but when he left the room, I started to run. I've loved him since I first meet him and he's broken my heart so many times. I just can't take it anymore. I had to leave. I had to get away from him." He stopped and took a drink of coffee. Duo then raised his eyes to Wufei. "So I ran to you."

//And you'll see 

that you and me aren't very far apart//

"I don't want to be alone tonight. Will you stay with me?"

"Of course Duo. I'll never leave you. Not as long as you need me."

"And if I need you for forever?"

"Then I'll be with you for forever." Wufei hadn't realized it until them but he had moved from his seat to standing right in front of Duo.

Wufei's hand reached out and caressed Duo's face. Slowly he leaned in and kissed Duo.

"If I only need you for tonight, will you still wait for me after that? Or will you move on?"

"I'll turn tonight's need into a forever need."

"Promise?"

"I promise." For a second time that night Duo was in Wufei's arms as they went to his bedroom.

//cuz I believe that love is the answer

I believe love'll find a way//

"Quatra I'm worried. Duo hasn't been home in a few days. Do you have any idea where he could be?"

"No I don't. I'm sorry Heero but I haven't talked to Duo either. Have you asked Wufei if he knew where Duo is?"

"No. Do you think he'll know?"

"Yea. Wufei might know."

"Okay. I'm going to call him."

"You do that and I'll see if I can find him."

"Thanks"

"No problem."

"So Duo what shall we have for breakfast today?"

"I don't care. As long as it isn't cooked until noon."

"Going to be lazy today?"

Duo yawned. "Very lazy."

"You know Duo, you should call Heero and tell him where you are. He's probably worrying about you."

"Let him worry."

"But if Heero's worrying then he'd tell Quatra and Quatra will worry, which would make Trowa upset. And you know that if Trowa's upset then he's liable to kill."

Duo groaned in Wufei's chest. "Don't wanna call Heero."

"Then call Quatra."

"Okay. But later. I have more important things on mind."

Just as they started to do more than kiss, the phone rang.

"We aren't home."

"Duo. I have to get this. I could be work."

"Screw work! I don't want you to.... damn it!"

Wufei had gotten the phone while he spoke.

"Hello?" Wufei lipped that he was sorry to Duo's angry face as he waited for the answer.

"Wufei? It's me Heero."  
"Hello Heero. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Have I seen Duo?"

"Have I seen Duo? Well," He looked at Duo for the answer. Duo shook a negative. "I did a few days ago but not since then. Why?"

"He hasn't been home in a few days and I'm worried. Did he tell you where he was going?"

"No he just said he was stopping by to say hi. Of course that was after he ate my dinner."

Heero laughed slightly. "Yea that sounds like Duo. Well if you hear anything will you call me?"

"Yea sure."

"Bye then."

"Bye."

"Duo you have to call."

"I don't have to do anything."

"Yes you do. Or I'll call Heero back and tell him you're here."

"Fine."

Duo took the phone from Wufei while giving him a very nasty look. He dialed the number with light speed.

One ring.....

Two rings......

Three rings.....

"Hello?"

"Hey Hee-Man." Duo's voice was soft.

"DUO! Where have you been? I've been worried sick!"

"It's okay. I was just visiting an friend."

"All this time?"

"Well, I did spend a little while with that prostitute but I don't think it was more than a day."

"Duo! Don't tell me that!"

"Why? It's the truth."

Duo heard the sigh from the other end of the phone. He didn't know why but he couldn't tell Heero the truth. Besides it would get Wufei into trouble.

"Hey man?"

"Yes?"

"I'm movin out."

"Why?"

"I found some one else to live with. Don't get me wrong, you're still my best friend." Wufei heard Duo's breath hitch slightly but thankfully Heero didn't. "It's just that I need a little more space and a little less reminder of certain things."

"Oh.. okay. How are you moving in with?"

"That hasn't been settled yet." Duo looked at Wufei, who just shrugged.

"When will you be back ho- i mean here?"

"Actually, I don't know that either."

"Okay." Duo could hear the aggravation in Heero's voice. "Actually it's a bit of a good thing you're moving out."  
"Why's that?"

"Because Angela is moving in."

"Oh. Hey look my times running out so I'm gonna go. Talk to ya later."

"Bye Duo."

After Duo hung up, he sat still for a moment. Then he broke out crying.

//Violence is spread world wide

And there's families on the street//

Duo moved in with Wufei. Angela moved in with Heero. Duo fell in love. Angela left Heero for a multi trillion dollar doctor that is only home on weekends. Heero disappeared for a year and then he came back. Duo and Wufei were a happy couple that totally adored each other. Neither, Duo or Wufei, Quatra or Trowa, sensed the pain about to occur.

//We sell drugs to children

Why can't we just see

That all we do is eliminate out future with the things we do today//

A knock sounded on the door.

"Fei, can you get the door? I'm busy." Sounded muffled from the back of the house.

Duo was busy making his toys. Duo spent all his time making models of animals and people for orphaned children. But right now he was working on a special gift for Wufei, and wouldn't leave his studio for anything short of hunger.

Wufei sighed and left his study. This was his first week off from work in a little less than a year. He wanted to take time out to read but that would have to wait.

"Hello?" He said automatically as he opened the door.

"Hello Wufei!" A bright eyed blond said.

A true smile graced Wufei's lips. "Quatra how wonderful of you to come! Please come in. We haven't seen you in so long. How is everything? How's Trowa and the girls?"

"Everything's as are Trowa and the girls. In fact Rhea starts preschool in a month."

"I'm sure she'll be the smartest in her class."

"Of course she will. She's already started to read chapter books." Quatra wore a smile that could only show on proud fathers faces.

"But she's only four!"

"I know. She's amazing and Trowa's teaching her how to play the flute."

"Well you have all those other children to bring to your side."

"I know."

"So what brings you to our humble adobe?"

"Humble this place is not." Quatra said while eyeing the bright murals Duo painted on the walls and various toys he'd made.

Wufei laughed. "No I suppose not. But what brings you here? And what did you tell Trowa or did you kill him?"

"I left while he was asleep." Quatra blushed at Trowa's over protective nature. "But I've come to ask you to a party I'm throwing. All the old cast members, I mean pilots will be there."

"Sure. Just tell me when and where and Duo and I will clear our schedules."  
"Next Friday night at my house. Come anytime after noon and before 5."

"We'll be there at 10."

"Okay." Quatra knew that Wufei would come at least a two hours earlier than planed but he didn't mind. He liked having them around.

The day of the party came and like usual, Duo and Wufei were there early and helped to finish setting up.

Unbeknownst to Duo and Wufei, Heero had been stay with Quatra and Trowa, so he would be at the party. Duo knew that he could face Heero with out any pain in his heart. He loved Wufei with all his heart and mind and body and soul. So he would be able to deal with Heero and be happy for his new life.

"Duo?"

Duo whirled at his name. He knew that voice but hadn't heard it in so long.

"Heero?"

"Duo!"

"Heero!"

Duo ran like the child inside of him towards his long disappeared friend.

"I've missed you man. Where've ya been?"

"The Moon, Earth, all of the colony's, and the new cities on Mars."

"Quite the adventurer for doing that all in one year."

"Okay so I've only been on Mars. But what a wonderful place they've built there."

"You'll have to tell me about it!"

"I will."  
"Oh! We have to find Wufei! He'll be dieing to see you!"

"I've already meet up with him."

"Really?"

"Yes. He told me where I could find you."

"Oh."  
"Hey boys!"

"Yes Catherine?"

"Party's started. Quatra and Wufei are looking for you."

"Be there in a minute." Duo turned back to Heero. "Come on. We don't want to upset Trowa."

"Yes I know."

A week or so went by and life went on a little more complete now that the missing pilot had returned home.

Heero called Duo one day when Wufei was supposed to be arriving home from a mission.

"Can you meet me in three days at the park?"

"Yea sure. But if Wufei doesn't get home before then, then I won't be there."

"Understood."

"Okay. See you then."

"Bye Duo."  


Wufei did arrive home the next night in the rain. Wet, cold cloths, and a long period of celibacy do go for the welcome home night. And Duo was able to keep his promise to Heero to meet him in the park.

"Hey man."

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Nothing really but I have something to tell you."

"Really what is it?" Duo took in Heero's face. It hadn't been so serious in years. "What?"

Piercing cobalt eyes stared into confused, worried violet orbs.

"I love you."

"What?"

"I love you."

Duo was shocked. He defiantly didn't expect that. And the unexpected confession made Duo angry. angry at Heero for not feeling like that a year ago when Duo had felt the same. He felt sorry for Heero. He was going to have his heart broken by the one he loves. But Duo's anger got the best of him.

//Money is our incentive now

so that makes it okay//

"Really Heero?"

"Yes. Of course."

"Can you even feel? You say this as if you're telling me about croutons!! I think you should have a little more felling in your voice when you tell me this!!"

"I believe that I really truly love you."

"Really? I don't believe you. What do you really believe?"

" //I believe that love is the answer

I believe love'll find a way

I believe that love is the answer

I believe love'll find a way// I love you Duo. I'm so sure that I love you it's scared me shit less."

Duo looked at Heero. Actually looked at him. He saw Heero's sincerity and all the feelings Heero tried so long to deny. Duo gasped and a step back. He saw it. He saw the love in Heero's eyes and could no longer deny the fact that Heero did love him.

//I've been seeing Lisa now for a little over a year

She says she'd never been so happy

But Lisa lives in fear//

"I'm sorry Heero. But I don't love. I can't love you. I love Wufei, and nothing is going to turn my heart away from him before it's go and ready to go. So until then," Duo laughed softly. "I was just going to break your heart again. I was gonna ask to just be friends." He shook his head. "I'm sorry Heero. But I love Wufei right now and I don't think I could ever love you more than like a brother."

"Oh okay then." 

Duo could hear the pain in Heero's voice. It tore at Duo's already guilt stricken soul. The lifeless look had returned to Heero's eyes. He'd opened his heart and bared his soul, only to get rejected by the one he loved. Duo knew that there was no greater pain than that. But Duo hadn't had a heart of stone as Heero had, so he didn't know if Heero would make it. He truly hoped he would. Heero would make someone very happy, but that someone wouldn't be Duo.

//That one day dad's gonna find out that she's in love 

with a Niger from the street

Or how he would lose it then but she's still here with me

'cause she believes that love'll see here through when they don't understand

he'll sees me as a person and not just as a black man//

He heard the door open and close from his position on the couch. But he didn't hear any footfalls after the door closed. Nor did he hear the sing song voice that always rang out 'Honey I'm Ho~~~~~me'. He sat still listening for a moment, then he heard it. The soft hiccupping sound. The sound of unshed tears that threatened to fall against ones wishes. This worried him. He never heard him do this. Not ever. He got up from the couch quickly and went to the entrance way.

He saw him there. Sitting just in front of the door. His back resting on the door, his knees pulled up and his arms holding them securely to his chest.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" He rushed over to the still form.

"It was horrible."

"Tell me what happened." Wufei pulled Duo into his arms. Gently cradling him like one would a crying child. He stroked Duo's long braid as he waited for his answer.

"I meet with Heero."

"And?"

Duo sniffed as his tears started to fall. "He was too late. He was too late!! Damn It!!" His voice rang with anger and sadness.

"With what Duo? What did he say?"

"He said he loves me. He's to late damn it. If he had realized he loved me before he drove me away and I fell for you, then today would have been the happiest day of my life. But now I've broken his heart, just as he had broken mine." Duo's sobs became an uncontrollable weeping. The house filled with the sound and only that sound. Until a clock went off and the song began to play.

//cause I believe that love is the answer

I believe love'll find a way

I believe I believe I believe I believe I believe that love is the answer

I believe love'll find a way//

"Fei?"

"Yea?"

"Make me a promise."

"Yes. Of course. What is it?"

"Promise me that the moment you start falling out of love with me you'll tell me. Tell me so I can try to make it stop and to steal my heart so it wouldn't hurt as bad when I fail and lose you."

"Don't say such things!"

"Promise me!"

He sighed. "I promise Duo."

Duo emitted a heavy sigh and noticeably relaxed. "Thank you. I'll do the same if it happens."

They were silent for a moment. Either listening to the repeating music or their own inner thoughts.

//love'll find a way

love'll find a way

love'll find a way//

"Do you think Heero'll be okay?"

"You were fine after this happened to you."

"Yes, I know. But I had you."

"I'm sure that Quatra will help him."

"But not in the way that he needs." Duo whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"When I first came to you it was because I need someone to love me. I needed the contact of having someone to myself. If Heero goes to Quatra, he'll have to share with Trowa, and you don't come between Trowa and Quatra." 

Wufei was amazed. He realized that Duo must have felt so alone. He couldn't turn to his one friend that would be the most sympathetic because of his boyfriend's jealous streak. He couldn't turn to the man that had broken his heart. So that had left only himself, Wufei. And he hadn't been all to nice to Duo ever before. Wufei realized that Duo must have been desperate when he showed up on that rainy night. For the first time he truly realized that Duo had really needed him, and a wave of protectiveness washed over him as he held Duo tighter. 

"He'll be okay. I know he will. So you just shush and stop crying. Everything will be okay. For both Heero and you." Wufei tipped Duo's chin up and gave him a long soulful kiss sealing his prophecy.

//love'll find a way

love'll find a way

love'll find a way//

~*~~*~ 2 years later ~*~~*~

"Congratulations!!" Heero yelled at two of his friends and former Gundam Pilots.

"Thank you Heero. We're very proud."

"Proud!! Who ever said that I'd be the one lugging this around for a year! Frankly I'd like to do the regular 9 month thing like all the other expecting mothers. But no~~~~~oo I have to be stuck with this for at least a year!"

"Oh come on darling. You know that you'll love every second of this."

Duo's anger melted. "Of course I will." Duo smiled lovingly at Wufei.

Heero watched the two. Yes he used to love Duo, and he still did, but not in the same way. He loved him as a brother now. Just like he loved all his adopted children as his own. And he couldn't wait for the papers to push through on little Abigail. Of course he'd still spoil his niece or nephew.

"So Duo. Who donated the egg?"

"Well you see. It's going to be a year in the least because there was no donated egg."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that they took a donated egg and pulled all the mothers DNA out and put in one of our DNA and fertilized it with the others sperm. So this child will be whole mine and Wufei's."

"They can do that?"

"Yea! It's just out of the experimental stages so the doctors aren't really sure it's going to work." Duo's face dropped a little at the thought of not being able to have his and Wufei's child.

"Uncle Du!! Uncle Du!!"

"Yes Rhea?"

"We need you!! The boys are picking on Paige again!! Please you have to help us!"

"Why are they picking on her?"

" 'Cause she hung her 'Lena* doll and started to play with their action figures of Dad, Daddy, you, Uncle He, and Munkey Uncle*!"

"We must stop them!!"

Rhea giggled at the pose the Duo struck. "Let's go then!!" The two ran away laughing to save Paige from the boys.

"Will he never grow up?"

"I'm ashamed of you Trowa."

"What?"

"I don't want Duo to grow up. He never should. And never will. If he grew up then non of this would be in place today and our lives would be completely different." As Wufei said this he looked at Heero.

If it hadn't been for Duo, Heero would've never opened an orphanage and wouldn't have all the wonderful children he does.

Wufei turned to Trowa. If it hadn't been for Heero opening the orphanage, he and Quatra wouldn't have been able to adopt any children.

At last he turned to Quatra. If Duo had been so childlike when he visited Quatra when he fell critically ill, then Quatra probably wouldn't have stayed in this world. Without Duo's laughter, Quatra's spirit would have broken.

//love'll find a way// 

~*~~*~ Qwari ~*~~*~

AN: 

Rhea is one of Trowa and Quatra's adopted daughters.

Paige is one of the girls Heero's adopted

* 'Lena- Relena

* Dad- Trowa

Daddy- Quatra

Uncle He- Heero

Munkey Uncle- ^snickers^ Wufei 


End file.
